Under her thumb
by theninjafrommars
Summary: She could have them under her thumb. One is keen to know if she is oblivious to this. Kyoya's home life has him stressed, some how Haruhi's choices will save him. KyoHaru. Tamak x renge. rated M for later chapters.
1. Prolougethought full reflections

Prologue. Kyoya's POV

"Kyo-Chan!" I looked down at my friend who was calling me from my feet.

"Yes Honey- sempai?" Knowing, him he was simply after some cake or sweets, but you never know, after all he did bring us in a lot of money.

"Do we have any strawberries?" What a surprise, strawberries. While Haniozuka Mitsukuni did make money, his food bingeing did cost.

"Yes honey-sempai, Haruhi has some with his guests right now" I hated calling her a him but currently we have guests and there would certainly be problems if people found out.

"YAY! Thank you Kyo-chan." The boy, who surprisingly was older than me, beamed up at me, rather similar to how he smiled at Mori or our guests.

Looking away from clip board and over the rim of my glasses i could see everyone from where I was standing. Honey had skipped over to Haruhi, trying to share some strawberries and Haruhi's guests were all cooing at the sight of this. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, though I do wonder sometimes, what on earth is that girl thinking? Also what is it about her that has the entire host club eating out of the palm of her hand? I like to think and act as if I'm not part of that but I am. As the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki are quite obviously attached, I know that I am no different emotionally. Well... unless you take into consideration the fact I get that it's not going to happen and even if it does (which it won't) it will not last. Anyway, as was found during the incident at the beach house, the feelings are not reciprocated. Thinking back I can remember the thrill running through me when I had her underneath me; had she not interrupted I wouldn't have given up on proving my point and just gone for it.

Aside that Both Tamaki and I probably are going to be stuck in arranged marriages to help support our families business. Him more so then I, at least if you're factoring in his grandmother, we have all learnt what she was up to. The twins... I can't imagine them doing that to one another; It would obviously end their relationship if either of them ended up with her. They are twins after all and would eventually give her up so as not to hurt the other, well Kaoru would anyway, maybe not Hikaru.

Looking around I could spot Tamaki doing his job like expert he is, I wonder what will happen when he takes over the school. I dread to think how many girls will have a soft spot for the schools superintendent. The twins were yet again entertaining guests with the "Guess which one is Hikaru game" I'm still not sure how they bring in the money the way they do, or if they actually do some of the things they imply with their homosexual behaviour. It appeared Honey had branched off from Haruhi and had joined Mori as normal. Not to anyone's surprise he was happily munching away holding "Usa-chan" and grinning at his current guests.

Sitting at my laptop, I wondered, what is it about this simple girl that has several (normally hard to get to) boys falling at her knees. Also, is she even aware of it? Thinking back, she probably isn't considering the incident with Arai and her obliviousness. What would happen if one of us did go for it? To be honest, Hikaru had the best chance seeing as Kaoru was less likely to be so brutal to his brother. Tamaki... I find it hard to believe Haruhi could stand him for long periods of time and me... yeah right. Sadly enough, there always seemed to be a wall there creating an awkward atmosphere. For all I know however, it is my fault because of my rash behaviour in an attempt to prove a point for a friend. Maybe... if I hadn't done that I'd have a better chance at getting what I want, even if my family seems to revolve around business (myself included) my brain was starting to wander from that world and as most boys into the world of the opposite sex. Being part of the Ootori family was obviously going to restrict my options, then again I'm not getting privileges as my brothers because of my position with siblings I should be allowed to do as I please. Like that's going to happen, I'll be forced into marrying some daughter of some business for my family's benefit.

To top it off... if I didn't know better, I'd say she had us all under her thumb.


	2. Chapter 1 End of day

Under her thumb cptr1

Haruhi POV

"HARU CHAN! HARU CHAN!" Honeys voice called my name while he ran towards me, 'Usa-chan' in hand.

"Yes, honey sempai?" I smiled knowing there were guests about and my pmsing wasn't going to help at all.

"Come join me and Takashi for some cake!" He giggled in his normal cute way, the guests have attacks of 'moe' as per normal.

"She's a little busy with her guests right now Honey-sempai." Kyoya chimed in, his glasses reflecting the light maliciously. That boy had one thing on his mind and one thing only. Money.

"Ok. You then Kyo-Chan!" Honey sempai grinned in his adorable way.

"He he. Maybe not. I also have things to do." The shadow king smiled in a seemingly pleasant way. However, if you know him that smile translated into "Fuck off"

"Oh." Honey sempai walked away with a frowny face. I swear I could immediately hear an army of fan girls offer to eat cake with him.

"I bet your thinking I'm only interested in the money." Kyoya grinned darkly. Damn him and his brain.

"Oddly enough" was my simple curt reply.

"An interesting thought, in its own way." He chuckled softly. A part of me just liked that sound. It was odd; I adore his voice and his laugh, but I hate him. Well, to an extent. The hatred is more to do with the money issue.

"That is you catch phrase." I giggled. It is.

"I would guess so" He smiled, genuinely for once. "Anyway back to work." He turned back to his laptop, my guests were gawping at me as I turned back to them after my short confrontation with the shadow king.

"Haruhi???" One of them paused. "You made Kyoya smile...... like properly." This was one of my regulars who had noticed that Kyoya was not normally genuinely happy or smiling.

"Well DUH!" another fan girl shouted. They both began arguing about Kyoya and soon left anyways.

***

Club had closed down for the day and we were simply cleaning up the infamous music room 3. The twins were grinning evilly while watching Tamaki. Ten seconds later Tamaki falls over in shock as he catches sight of "Belzenef the curse doll" sat on the floor in front of him. His scream pierces the air like an injection to the skin. Hikaru and Kaoru follow his decent however the sound escaping their mouths is loud and rapid laughter that was almost in unison.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH" Tamaki screeched as he bolted for the door. Once he had left the entire rooms gaze turned on the twins.

"Did you have to do that?" I asked impatiently. I was already in a mood, these two didn't help at all.

"What's up with you?" Hikaru murmured. "It's not normal." Kaoru finished.

"She's being sensible" Kyoya argued in my defence. His tone sounded flat outwardly, if you knew the sound however, it sounded deadly.

"Tee hee" Honey sempai giggled. "Hika-Chan and Koa-Chan are scared of the shadow kings influence"

" Agreed, Mitsukuni." Mori sempai spoke. When Mori speaks, its truth.

"You gonna behave now?" Kyoya's glasses were glimmering in the light again. Right now, he was looking maliciously threatening, yet darkly attractive. WOAH! I do not think about him like that.

"Y-yes sir." They replied quietly continuing to tidy up. Honey, Mori and me all giggled but were quickly quietened by the shadow kings glare.

Whilst cleaning I just started to mull things over idly. It must be fun to be as powerful as Kyoya is, to have that ability to get what I want. Like I'm ever going to have that power over people, he power to have them under my thumb. Speaking of which, imagine if I had these guys under my thumb. The fun I'd have with these, fine, fine boys. Wait! I do not think like that, I'm not allowed. I have to be the sensible smart one. If anything I'm the voice of reason. Heck after a while even Kyoya would get bored and let loose.

"Is it safe?" Heads turned as Tamaki's crop of blond hair poked through the door. Before anyone could answer the most annoying sound in the world rang out.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" coupled with the slow whirring of a motor that sound meant one thing. Renge.

"Why are you still here?" Tamaki shouted, we all know how he "hates" Renge. "You should have left with the rest of the guests."

"I don't leave until Kyoya locks up, after you've all left." She spat back curtly, a grin on her face. It appears she "hates" him as well.

"Renge, Tamaki, could you please both calm down." Kyoya's cool voice washed over the room. The exact same tone he had use with the twins earlier.

"Fair enough" Tamaki murmured.

"Anyways...... I have something to announce." Renge half squealed in her already high pitched voice.

"What?" Tamaki asked harshly.

Things continued like this until she finally announced she would be away for 3 weeks with her father. None of us really cared that much, well aside Tamaki who was "glad to be rid of her"

"It's going to be quiet round here" Hikaru murmured as he and Koaru left, shortly followed by Tamaki grumbling about her being a nuisance as he left as well. Honey and Mori had to leave quickly after cleaning as Mori had a Kendo meeting. This left me and the shadow king in a room, alone together. All that was heard was the faint click clack of his keyboard as he typed away, numbers running through his head at an unmentionable speed.

"Going home at some point Haruhi?" His soft, warm voice rippled through the silence. "Would you like a ride" A ride on what? That's the first thing I thought and nearly said it. Would have been interesting if I had but.... NO! Why am I thinking like this today, it's pretty odd?

"Oh, sure thanks Kyoya." I smiled meekly as he stood up, closing his laptop with a defined click as he did. When he stood next to me, I noticed his height. True Kyoya's not Mori sempai but still, he's a good chunk taller than me. At a glance I noticed he looked more tired then I had previously noticed.

"Let's get going" he muttered. He sounds tiered too, odd.

"Sure" that was all the reply I gave as I followed him out the door. He seemed almost stressed, not very Kyoya like at all. I'd have to ask him when we got in the car, there were a few people still wandering the school and he'd more likely tell me while alone.


End file.
